lucetifandomcom-20200213-history
Rupert Giles
Personality Giles is a basically methodical, patient person. If he doesn’t know the answer to something, he trusts that the answer can be found with enough work, enough research, and the right book. And Giles likes ''knowing the answer – it’s practically a need when confronted with a problem. He’s a logical thinker, although his sense of logic is a bit skewered by his years in Sunnydale. He knows enough by now not to depend too much on plans. A part of him honestly enjoys research, unless the fate of the world is actively at stake. When dealing with people he doesn’t know very well, Giles tends to be rather reserved. He’ll be polite, unless provoked otherwise, but his job as Watcher and his position in Sunnydale didn’t lend itself well to getting to know people. He could almost be called shy and he still is, to some degree, although the word “reticent” might be more applicable. Sunnydale may have been destroyed, but Giles’ current mission means that he’s still had plenty of cause to be guarded in his speech over the last several months. If the person he’s talking to happens to be aware of the existence of supernatural elements, however, Giles usually finds it easier to talk to them. He considers the supernatural and the magical a point of conversation as much as the weather. Giles prefers having a job to do and a part to play that lets him be helpful to Buffy and the others, and helpful to the Slayer organization in general. He deeply dislikes feeling useless. It depresses him, and occasionally makes him act downright erratically or foolishly in an attempt to fix things. Since being quietly exiled from the Slayer community, a few of his old bad habits in that regard have returned. Faith’s presence balances him somewhat, but only somewhat. Much of Giles’ worldview and the way he thinks has been shaped by his past. He hates who he was when he was younger. He strives to be as different from “Ripper” as he possibly can, and generally reacts very badly to reminders of his past – interestingly enough, his time in Sunnydale is sometimes relegated to the role of “his past” right alongside his time with his gang, depending on the subject in question (such as, for example, what happened between him and Jenny). His reluctance to depend on or even use magic was likely born from the disaster with Eyghon the Sleepwalker that resulted in the death of one of his friends. His generally repressed, uptight, sometimes even stuffy nature is the exact opposite of the person he used to be, although the Scooby gang has successfully mellowed him out into something like a happy medium over the years, and his travels with Faith have only continued this trend. Even so, despite his attempts to distance himself from his past, Giles still has a very real dark side. He has a capacity for sadism, cruelty, and hate not really found in any of the other Scoobies. Much as he tries to keep a leash on these darker impulses, they are still there. If people he cares for are in danger or hurt, there’s very little Giles won’t do to protect them. He can hold a grudge, and he’s not above getting revenge against his enemies or even killing them. He “does not like showing that side” of himself to his friends, although he hesitates a good deal less now than he used to, if the situation calls for some of his old nature. He has a sense of humor, although it’s impossibly dry and usually goes over his friends’ heads. His occasional tendency to banter with Faith, however, possibly shows that even his sense of humor has evolved to some small degree since Sunnydale’s destruction. He even has a mischievous, subversive streak, although it only ever really showed itself around Wesley. Giles’ multiple bad experiences with the Watcher’s Council, and Buffy’s refusal to submit to them, have given him new respect for Buffy’s willingness to rebel against unworthy authority. Even if it happens to be his. His encounter with the remnants of the Council in Germany have left him with the very definite sense that the entire Watcher organization deserves to be wiped out. While Andrew and Dawn are very carefully excluded from this, Giles thinks of them as what Watchers should evolve to be, and he himself is no longer certain where he stands with regards to his old title. Despite being mellowed out, Giles is still an old fashioned sort of person. Most contemporary pop culture references, up to and including things as basic as Superman, will go completely over his head. Giles is also technologically illiterate. He hates computers on general principle, and computers generally seem to hate him right back. He can operate a phone, a calculator, a cash register (possibly), walkie-talkies, and household appliances, but nothing much more complicated. He stopped wearing as much tweed as a concession to the hot California weather more than anything else, and he still wore suits sometimes when working at the Magic Box. However, now that Sunnydale is gone, Giles seems to have adopted a style that prefers comfort above all else. He prefers records to CDs, was ashamed to admit to owning a television, and considers Bay City Rollers to be “what music is all about” no matter how much Buffy makes fun of him for it. Giles values his space, and his privacy. He doesn’t like talking about himself, or his past. However, he has shared important bits and pieces when the situation calls for it, especially with Buffy. He’s not a generally sociable person, although he can get by. Working at the Magic Box was good for helping him adjust to dealing with multiple people at once, as has his time scouring the globe for news of Twilight – he had to communicate with people. Giles does value adult company, as much as he likes the rest of the Scooby Gang. Once upon a time, he was a bit of a romantic, at heart. However, the spectacular and tragic failure of his last two romantic endeavors, along with bearing witness to the continuous romantic troubles of his friends, have soured him over the years. Bearing witness to the various emotional trials and tribulations of the Scooby gang frustrates Giles at times, but he honestly hates seeing his friends upset and will offer his advice, if he has any to offer. He will certainly walk away if he feels that is best or at least better for the person in question than staying, or if they honestly want him gone rather than his help, but Giles prefers to be close to his friends. He’s gotten used to being the resident adult of the Scooby gang, and to all the various and sundry problems that come with that role. Even now that the Scoobies are all adults themselves, it’s not a role he’s been able to easily shake. He’s very protective of his friends, especially Buffy, and is not afraid to take extreme measures to keep them safe. He will not, however, always let them in on this fact – if they can be kept safe and happy by being kept ignorant of his plans to keep them safe, then Giles will keep them ignorant. If the situation is bad enough and Giles has a plan, it can take a lot of arguing to dissuade him from it. Luceti History 'December 2010' Recovering from the Total Recall experiment was a harrowing experience. But Giles eventually made it out of his apartment after a few days sleeping, to finally get back to play his guitar. He made amends with Frederic, continued his efforts to help Link through the trauama of his recent death, and tried to help Willow in coping with her time as a vampire as Paprika had helped him. When Andrew finally came back from the dead, Giles managed to help him out of the woods and back to his apartment. Once there, over hot chocolate, talk between the two of them drfited to the possibility of changing their future, of bringing their knowledge of future events back with them to make life better. Andrew promised to arrange a meeting. Less than a week later, Catherine sent out a draft list. Incensed to see the names of so many of his friends involved without being involved himself, Giles tried to argue the point. It was to no avail, and later that same night Giles was sent home. The letters he left behind were uncovered by Xander and Andrew shortly after the draft ended. 'March 2011' Giles arrived back in Luceti just after being murdered by Angel, after nearly four years had passed. He was stunned to find that only three months had passed in the village. And, despite being deeply gratified that most of his friends were still in Luceti and happy to see them again, reconnecting was sometimes dififcult due to how much time had passed. Giles accepted an invitation from Helios to live with him and Frederic, not wanting to be alone in his current state. He also made plans with Ami to build a boat and explore the ocean that had newly appeared inside the barrier, a plan that would eventually involve Alf, Kennedy, and Helios besides. A talk with Derek Bliss eventually led to Giles being involved with the plot to stop the man once his infection took hold and turned him entirely into a monster. Although Dawn and Jonathon were both in the village now, Xander had been sent home a few days before Giles arrived, and Willow was sent home two days later. Warren was the next to go only a little over a week later. Hearing the notice of his departure was the first that Giles had heard of Warren's presence in the village at all. His indignation over what he believed to be such crucial informatiom being kept from him eventually led to a vicious fight with Buffy over Giles' decision to keep her future secret from her, a fight that would last several weeks. The Origin of Species experiment struck at the end of the month. It was during his time as a dragon when, pressed by Helios about his strange behavior after the fight with Buffy, Giles eventually confided in him that the reason for his recent strange behavior was due to his fear and sadness about his own death. Helios, though upset, promised to keep Giles' secret and make his remaining time happy, however long it was. Giles went into the new month tentatively hopeful. 'April 2011' Giles, Ami, Helios, Kennedy, and Alf finally started work on The Boat, using the trees Giles had managed to tear up as a Night Fury. When he heard about Kennedy's plans to hold a party every month for those villagers that had been sent home, Giles offered his support. One thing led to another, and Giles promsed to keep the secret of Kennedy's death if Kennedy would keep his. His situation with Buffy remained decidedly tense, even as the point where they would have to confront Derek together loomed nearer. Eventually, sick of staying in one place whereas before he had been able to travel hundreds of miles with Faith, Giles left the village to hide in the woods until Derek showed himself and Buffy called for him. The two of them met up at the Cullen House that night. Eventually, they both apologized for the trouble of the last few weeks, and Buffy began to reveal some of the secrets she had kept from Giles, including her relationship with Jack. By the time Derek arrived for the fight, the two of them were united and ready to fight. Derek eventually turned the tides by trapping Buffy in a mental illusion, giving him enough time to bite Giles. This act, however, gave Giles the chance to stab Derek in the chest with a silver dagger, weakening him enough for buffy to eventually finish him off and take the man to John to repair. Helios, in turn, teleported Giles to the clinic to heal. The Luceti Valley experiment kicked in a few short days later. The few days after the experiment were spent emotioanlly recovering, reconnecting with his friends, and figuring out what to do with his former family. However, Giles was mallynapped after only a few days, and missed the subsequent announcement made by Catherine to the village. 'May 2011' Giles was returned a few days into the new month, critically sleep deprived and blind. He had also inflicted serious damage to his left arm with his fingernails and a few loose nails in his cell, after the drugs and hallucinations inflicted on him by the Malnosso had caused him to experience hallucinations on par with Halloween. The scientists did take the liberty of treating Giles' arm to speed up the recovery process and bandage the wounds - however, they added one last test before sending Giles back to the village, warning him not to seek out magical healing for his injures. Giles and Helios both proceeded not to listen, activating a compound in the medicine that added severe burns to his list of problems and delaying his arm's recovery by more than a week. The blindness, however, proved the most persistent problem, and would go on to last for nearly two months. Giles spent most of the remainder of the month adapting as well as he could to it. By the end of May - a month that proved to be blessedly without an experiment - he'd gained the ability to navigate to the plaza of the village and resume combat training with his broadsword without serious risk of injury to himself. The ability to read anything would prove beyond his reach until his eyes recovered, leaving Giles largely unable to reply to written journal posts without having them pointed out to him. 'June 2011' Giles had only just regained the ability to distinguish light and shadow when the Commandant first made contact with the village, alerting them of an upcoming draft. Many of Giles' close friends, as well as Giles himself, were on the list. He spent the two days of preparation getting in touch with and reassuring friends, most especially those friends concerned for his persistent lack of sight. Giles spent most of the draft patrolling around the main camp, taking advantage of his other heightened senses to compensate for his lack of sight despite the fact that he also fell into several traps and attracted the attention of more than a few hungry predators. However, on the night before the monsoon, Giles, Helios, and Frederic all met up for some food and a quick rest. They were ambushed by a pack of Shift Hunters in short order and Helios, in the chaos, was killed. Before dying, however, he allowed Giles to absorb his magic, hoping that Giles would use this power to protect the villagers. Instead, Helios' power proved too much for Giles to handle. Consumed by rage and pain, with the mystic prowess of a master magician to bring to bear, Giles spent the last day of the draft hunting down and brutally slaughtering any Third Party soldier that came into his sights - especially the Shift Hunters. Frederic attempted to stop him. Giles, unable to control his power or his rage, wound up brutally injuring his friend. Paprika's efforts to stop him were slightly more successful, and she did eventually manage to convince Giles to wait out the time until they were brought home at the camp on the 7th. Frederic was so upset by Helios' death and Giles' behavior that he shut Giles out of their apartment. Giles was left responsible for announcing Helios' death and looking after himself while still half blind while he waited for Frederic to change his mind. However, the day after the draft ended, on the 8th of July, news of Grell Sutcliffe's attack on Archie Kennedy reached the ear's of Buffy's circle of friends. Giles spent the majority of the next several days keeping vigil at the hospital, despite yet another fight with Buffy. His main source of emotional respite during that time proved to be Grune, who he met after she set up a stand in the plaza to offer cake to the returning draftees. The Defining Trait experiment left Giles in a better mood than he had been for a while, with more hope for the future than he could possibly have mustered in his normal state. It also left him in more of a mood to actually begin writing the story for Buffy that he had promised to write the night of Derek's attack on the Cullen House. However, a scant two days had passed since the end of the experiment when Noel Vermillion, previously kidnapped by the Malnosso, was returned to Luceti in the form of the Kusanagi Unit, Mu-12. Giles joined the fight against her, his only concession to his damaged sight being to stick back far enough to protect and heal the other combatants. He was allowed enough time to finally make amends with Frederic and receive an invitation back into the apartment. However, a short while later, Giles was alerted to the presence of Robert Hastings on the battlefield, and heard the scientist attempting to reason with the rampaging Mu. Giles arrived just in time to save Robert from a quick death at the hands of Mu's swords. He did not arrive quickly enough to avoid suffering Robert's fate, and died on the scene. Giles returned to life shortly after midnight on the 26th of July. The first person he contacted was Grell Sutcliffe - the death goddess had stepped forward to offer her condolences after Helios' death, and in the process Giles had managed to acquire a relatively detailed description of her powers. He asked Grell to read his soul and determine what afterlife he was destined for upon leaving Luceti. Grell, after receiving a promise from Giles not to involve Buffy and to repay the "favor" in kind some day, agreed. The date was set for the 9th of July. An emotional reunion with Buffy a few hours later eventually turned up Giles' death penalty. The rest of the day was spent contacting and reassuring friends, on top of wandering the village aimlessly to enjoy the return of his sight. The only downside accompanying the news of his return was the news that Andrew and Joanthon had been sent home while he'd been gone, leaving only Giles, Buffy, and Dawn left in the village. Jack Sparrow was sent home the day after Giles returned. Despite his deepseated dislike of the pirate, Giles spent much of that afternoon at Buffy's house, sharing ice cream and listening as patiently as he could manage to her memories of the pirate. Jack's return shortly into the next New Feather cycle was both a blessing and a smack in the face. 'July 2011' Among the New Feathers to arrive in the village, Angel proved to be one of them. He was, however, before the point in time that would see him involved with bringing about Twilight, attempting to end the universe, and killing Giles. Conflicted and torn, Giles nevertheless alerted Helios to the truth of the matter on the night of the Tanabata festival, and was gratified when Helios promised in turn to update the barrier around Community Building 7 to keep Angel from coming near. Otherwise, the Tanabata festival was a pleasant evening of telling the story of holiday to his friends, meeting a few new people, enjoying the food and the fireworks, and overall growing comfortable with the idea of being alive again. It proved to be a poetic leading in to Giles' meeting with Grell two days later. Helios was able to get Giles to the Battle Dome clinic quickly enough to stop Giles dying of the injuries inflicted by the Death Goddess. McCoy took over from there, and Giles spread the story that his injuries had been caused by a malfunction in the Battle Dome. He remained in the clinic for over a week, too exhausted and hurt to communicate with anyone very much besides extending his well wishes for Dawn on her return from her kidnapping, discussing with Ingrid Grimmholtz her plan to die rather than return to her sterilized bubble, and converse with Link on the best possibly options to deal with the arrival of Ganondorf in the village. Giles' primary goal upon his departure was to find good places to relocate all the flowers that had been delivered to his bedside - ninety five percent of them had actually been brought by Grune. Helios, the only one to know the full story, proved less than pleased with Giles' behavior of late, and Giles - having finally found some closure after his encounter with Grell - promised that things would be better. This promise was sealed with donuts, a reading of the letter Giles had written to Helios for the day he was sent home, and some assistence helping Helios catch up on the erading he'd been forced to neglect since his own return from the dead. And, indeed, for a while Giles' life did seem to show remarkable improvement. His near death experience emboldened him enough to finally take Yamazaki Ayumu up on her offer to have dinner at House 50, and Dawn's 20th birthday party went off largely without a hitch larger than the fact that Murphy the pony proved unable to mix a decent drink and Giles finally having to reveal that the reason he did not dance was that he was entirely unable to do so. The only black spot on the last days of the month was the realization that Alf had been sent home, reducing the crew orking on The Unnamed Boat from five to four. Luceti Specific Relationships ❤ Affection - how familiar Giles is with you, how comfortable he is in your company ( 1 - 6) ♛ Trust - how much Giles is willing to depend on you, how much he has or would be willing to share with you about the sort of person he is, the bad sides as well as the good (1 - 6) ★ Protectiveness - how much Giles worries after your safety, how far he'd go to ensure that safety, how harshly he'd retaliate against anyone who hurt you (1 - 6) ♧ Threat - how much of a threat Giles would consider you should it ever come down to a fight, how wary he is of that possibility ever arising (1 - 5) X Mistrust - how suspicious Giles is of you and your motives, how guarded he'll be in conversation around you (1 - 6) ♡ Hatred - how much harm Giles perceives you've done him, how far he'll go to hurt you and how much he'll enjoy doing so, how likely you are to bring out his Ripper side, how much he hates your presence and your company (1 - 6) No symbol means that Giles either honestly has no opinion on the matter, or that you've given him so many mixed signals that he can't get a proper reading on you. Signals of opposing types are possible. Link to Giles' CR Page (Revision in Progress) : Children (Section 1) : Castmates (Section 2) : Friends (Section 3) : It's Complicated (Section 4) : Enemies (Section 5) Filial Magic '''Nala - ' Sona - Allen Walker told Gilse once that Sona would not listen to those who were not honest with themselves. And that has always been a problem with Giles. That, taken with his apparent determination to attempt to learn from her anyway, means that Sona has taken a perverse delight in messing with Giles. She will frequently ignore him and, when she does make contact with him, she will splash him in the face and run away anyway if the slightest disturbance messes with their meditation. But Giles has learned a bit from Sona, and he is determined to master what she has to teach. What worries him most is the fact that he was most adept with Sona's abilities as a vampire. Eferin - Giles has actually made no effort to learn from Eferin, although this might very well change the closer it gets to winter. He suspects, or at least hopes, that learning from him might be easier than learning from Sona. Faeren - 'At one point, Giles wanted to learn from Faeren just so he could show Rachel up by taking care of her flower garden better than she could. Now that Rachel has gone, Giles' efforts to contact Faeren have been sporadic and only marginally successful. When he decides to focus his efforts further, he'll probably seek out Link's help first. '''Kipinn '- Of all the Filial Spirits, Giles is most adept with Kipinn. Their personality types may not be compatible, but Kipinn connects Giles to two of his happiest memories in Luceti, and two of his friends - being stuck on the roof of CH7 with WIllow, and the first time he met Link. This means that Giles' usual anxiety and mistrust of magic does not really hinder him in his efforts with the wind spirit, and he likes communicating with Kipinn enough to practice regularly. Giles has mastered most everything Kipinn has to teach even if he doesn't always use that power to its fullest potential. 'Tsinku '- Giles only started attempting to contact Tsinku since he returned from his mallynap on May 12th, 2011. The helplessness he felt at being blind focused his mind enough that he was able to reach the electricity spirit with no small degree of effort. It wasn't as though he had anything else to do for two weeks. Giles' resilient, unshakeable stubbornenss was enough to get Tsinku's attention, and Giles has slowly started to learn. '''Hyt - '''Giles does not know if he'll even be able to learn from Hyt. Helios told him once that Hyt would not respond to those with impure souls, and with the combined effects of his dealings with Eyghon and the terrible things he has done throughout his life, Giles is under the impression that he very much qualifies. When Willow was in Luceti, Hyt would probably have been the greatest obstacle for both of them, although Helios had promised to step in if necessary. Without her, Giles has been avoiding making any attempts to contact the light spirit. Experiments Random Teleportation Giles' first experiment was annoying on many levels, but still one he looks back on fondly, largely for the friends it let him make under those adverse circumstances. He was dropped in the lake along with Emma Pillsbury and Raine Sage, and the three of them had to make their way home thoroughly miserable at best and outright traumatized at worst. When he and Willow met up to try and develop some spell to counteract the effects, they wound up on the roof of CH7 for several hours. But the two of them managed one of their most sincere, progressive talks, and the height gave Willow and Giles both the chance to contact Kipinn the Wind Spirit for the first time, and it marked his first meeting with his future housemate, Frederic Chopin, who eventually brought along a ladder to help them get down and didn't look too offended when Willow and Giles both promptly proceeded to geek out over him. Halloween Giles was stuck dressed as Bela Lugosi's Dracula for the duration. Until the real horrors started to set in, he scoffed and generally made fun of the proceedings while explaining what he could to those residents not familiar with Halloween. Once the hallucinations and mist started to beset the village, however, Giles was quickly and badly affected. He fled his apartment as soon as he started seeing visions of Jenny dead in his bed and started hearing the voices of Drusilla and Angelus around every corner. Giles spent the next few days wandering the village, seeking shelter and sleep wherever he could - whether in Hanakoma's coffee shop or Xander's apartment after an impromtpu D&D game - but never staying in one place for very long. Eventually, when things had reached critical mass, he met Helios in an equally tormented state. Together, the two of them tried to work together to escape the village through the mist. Predictably, they failed, and Giles wound up on Marauding Bridge at the end of his sanity. Okita found him stabbing himself in the arm, trying to carve off the Mark of Eyghon and wake up from what he was convinced was a Drusilla induced hallucination. His friend beat some sense into him before inviting Giles to stay at House 50 for the rest of the night. Embarassed, humiliated, and ashamed of his behavior with a real night's sleep to clear his head, Giles took shelter in the tent as soon as he could the next morning. He was left largely alone by the Beak Doctor, and did not have the chance to pursue Molly the Intern into the tunnels. Total Recall Giles suffered from several effects during this lengthy experiment. The first was an Alternate Universe effect, where Giles came to believe that he was from the Wishverse Sunnydale. Accordingly, his first act was to announce that Tara, Larry, Oz, and Kendra had been sent home all together, when in fact they had never been in the village at all. It took a great deal of convincing on Buffy's part to stop Giles putting a crossbow bolt in Xander's heart, and serious damage was still almost done. Giles spent the next several days trying to sort out his head when a check of his journal revealed that Buffy's version of events did seem to be the correct one. Later, near the end of the week, Giles found himself suffering from the Thought Bubbles effect, along with Random Teleportation, on top of the Alternate Universe, for two very stressful, very active days that nevertheless led him to make friends with a deaged Phoenix Ikki and make amends with Helios for the damage done to him as Mirror!Helios. During the second week of the experiment, Giles was turned into a Sunnydale vampire. in the span of a night, he managed to kill Mizuno Ami and nearly kill Jack Sparrow before Buffy managed to subdue him and chain him up in his apartment for the rest of the experiment. Origin of Species Giles spent five days as a Night Fury, a form he grew to thoroughly enjoy. While it took a few days before he could fly without crashing, he enjoyed flying, and he most especially enjoyed being able to breath fire. While he was too big to fit into any building in the village, the scales meant that he was safe from most weather or damage, and Giles made use of his newfound strength to tear some suitable trees down in the forest in order to eventually start work on the boat. During the last two days of the experiment, Giles was an Illusionist, and avoided most any human company during this point. Luceti Valley Giles spent ten days thinking he was a music teacher for the school alongside Frederic, and that he had a family. Helios, Paprika, Rise, and Aerith were hsi siblings. Vash, Amelia, Ami, and Vivi Aislinn were his children. Thursday Next was his aunt, Buffy and all her sibligns were Giles' cousins. Preparations for the festival and the martial arts tournament occupied giles' attention for the next few days. After the festival ended, however, things took a grim turn as memories of their original lives began to reassert themselves for every villager. Giles in particular took the experience very hard, although he did his beset to stay strong for his "family". The week ended with the appearance of the Shift Hunters, one of whom cornered Helios and triggered his change into Mirror!Helios. However, Giles managed to defeat him, restrain him, and get him home before Helios killed anyone, although Robert Hastings was a very near casualty. Defining Trait Giles spent the week without his defining traits of socail restraint and social inhibitions. During this time, he was forthright, bold, blunt, talkative, and more visibly cheerful about life than he had been in a very long time. A plan was made with Robert Hastings to throw a housewarming party for his new apartment, that was fortunately never followed through on. During this time, Giles mildly alarmed several friends, but no permanent damage was done. Indeed, he and Buffy both agree that the experiment gave them their least tense conversation in months. Kidnappings Giles first kidnapping took place on '''September 28th 2010, and lasted until October 3rd. He was returned without his glasses, without any memories of what had happened to him, and without his voice. Giles' muteness lasted until October 8th, finally fading a few hours before he was due to meet John in the tunnels to prepare for the infiltration. Giles second kidnapping took place on April 29th 2011 '''and lasted until '''March 5th. During that time, he was subjected to psychological torture and experimentation. Giles was subjected to forced sleep deprivation from the start and, when his mental faculties proved sufficiently unbalanced, spefic triggers and stimuli were added to induce vivid hallucinations the likes of which Giles had't experience since Halloween. In addition, multiple surgeries were performed on his eyes specifically to see how he would function with blindness on top of sleep deprivation and, to some degree, to see how he would truly function as an "Ex-Watcher." However, the damage already present in Giles' eyes proved more extensive than the scientists had expected, and they were left unable to undo what they had done without far more time than they had anticipated. When the psychological strain caused Giles to begin acting erratically and turned him into a danger to himself and others, culminating in an attempt by Giles to grab a scalpel off the surgery table and slit his own throat with it, the experiments were discontinued early and Giles was returned to the village to recover on his own. He was returned exhausted, injured (having spent several hours alone in his cell gouging the flesh from his right arm), and blind. The sleep deprivation was easily cured, the arm spent two weeks healing before Giles was able to fully regain the use of it, and the blindness would last until July 26th 2011 '''when his return from the dead proved enough to undo whatever the Malnosso had done to him in the first place. Drafts Death Penalties For Giles' death on June '''18th 2011, at the hands of the Kusanagi Unit, his assigned death penalty is the years he spent with Buffy in high school. In technical terms, this means that Giles has no memory of the events of Seasons 1 - 3 of his own canon, and tacitly assumes that his first meeting with Buffy took place during "The Freshman", which was the first episode of Season 4. Most notably, this means that Giles would be entirely unable to recognize such characters as Cordelia Chase, Jenny Calendar, Darla, and Drusilla, although his memories of Angel have also been severely compromised. He also does not remember many important building blocks in his relationship with Buffy, such as "Prophecy Girl", "The Dark Age", "Passion", "Becoming", or "Helpless". This penalty will be eligable for removal as of October 18, 2011.